


call me by your name

by dandelionblizzard



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionblizzard/pseuds/dandelionblizzard
Summary: Abed watches call me by your name and gets an idea.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 19





	call me by your name

Abed Nadir watched the movie Call Me By Your Name a few days ago. Three days, to be exact.

He was rather intrigued by one scene in which Timothee Chalamet does something unspeakable to a poor, innocent peach. 

Abed has just finished re-enacting the first part of that scene. He wonders if Troy will help him with the next part.


End file.
